


Podfic: two Western-themed SGA stories by Sheafrotherdon (additional story by Argosy)

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Western, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:30:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A Whole World of Trouble" is one of my favourite comfort fics, so this is the main podfic, its sequel, and an additional Western-themed AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: two Western-themed SGA stories by Sheafrotherdon (additional story by Argosy)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Whole World of Trouble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/99665) by [sheafrotherdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon). 
  * Inspired by [Little Things You Say and Do](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/26147) by Argosy. 
  * Inspired by [One Hundred Sixty Acres and a Stitch-and-Bitch Quilt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/118060) by [sheafrotherdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon). 



> Created for podfic Big Bang 2013. Huge thanks to [Danceswithgary](http://danceswithgary.dreamwidth.org/), who made the cover art.  
> Thanks also to Sheafrotherdon and Argosy for giving blanket permission to podfic their works.  
> "Trouble" is rated Mature, and the other two stories are rated Teen.  
> There isn't a "no music" version of "Whole World of Trouble", as the music's integral to the story.

  
~~~~~~~~  


**Title 1: "A Whole World of Trouble" 'verse**  
 **Summary:** John Sheppard's a singer in the local honky-tonk; Rodney McKay's newly moved into town. Dating ensues.

**The complete 'verse:**  
[A Whole World of Trouble](99665) by sheafrotherdon  & [Little Things You Say and Do](http://catenip.livejournal.com/7538.html) by argosy 

  
**MP3s:** see below for the two MP3 files  
 **Podbook:** [here](http://mific.parakaproductions.com/AWholeWorldofTroubleverse.m4b) [22.1 MB, 01:19:28]

 

**Main Story:** [A Whole World of Trouble](99665) by sheafrotherdon 

  
**MP3:** [here](http://mific.parakaproductions.com/AWholeWorldofTrouble.mp3) [59.9 MB, 01:05:17]  
 **Podbook:** [here](http://mific.parakaproductions.com/AWholeWorldofTrouble.m4b) [18.2 MB, 01:05:17]

  
streaming option

 

**Sequel:**[Little Things You Say and Do](http://catenip.livejournal.com/7538.html) by argosy 

  
**MP3:** [here](http://mific.parakaproductions.com/LittleThingsYouSayandDo.mp3) [13.2 MB, 00:14:12]  
 **Podbook:** [here](http://mific.parakaproductions.com/LittleThingsYouSayandDo.m4b) [4.0 MB, 00:14:12]  
 **Links to youtube vids for music in this podfic:**  
[Rave On by Buddy Holly (Mick Wilkinson cover)](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IEOk9Df2p6o)  
[True Love Ways by Buddy Holly (version from 'The Buddy Holly Story')](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4ga2WMvSS3o)

  
streaming option

 

**Bonus:** The Songs from the podfic of "A Whole World of Trouble" - a kind of fanmix

  
**Links** **to youtube vids for the songs:**  
[Honky-Tonkin's What I Do Best by Travis Tritt and Marty Stuart](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vUgHGmvWwQU)  
[ Squeezin' the Love Outta You by Redmon and Vale](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eUYS8pKiu3I)  
[Don't Touch My Hat by Lyle Lovett](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7U_L5Z3JZMU)  
[T.R.O.U.B.L.E. by Travis Tritt](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nS06R_GIRYg)  
[Mud on the Tires by Brad Paisley](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uh-XON_SDZo)  
[The Lucky One by Alison Krauss and Vince Gill](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JgQbRpjKSAU)  
[Ladies Love Country Boys by Trace Adkins](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CBQ01X-1AlI)  
[Everyday Love by Rascal Flatts](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RLIqg91Yke8)  
[Cowboy Take Me Away by The Dixie Chicks](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hntXAO_Rq7c)  
 **MP3 of the Songs:** [here](http://mific.parakaproductions.com/SongsinAWholeWorldofTrouble.mp3) [29.5 MB, 00:31:58]  
 **Podbook of The Songs:** [here](http://mific.parakaproductions.com/SongsinAWholeWorldofTrouble.m4b) [14.9 MB, 00:31:58]

  
streaming option

 

~~~~~~~~

 

**Title 2:** **[One Hundred Sixty Acres and a Stitch-and-Bitch Quilt](118060) by sheafrotherdon **  
 **Summary:** It's 1874, and the Pegasus Gang's running into some difficulty out in Colorado Territory.  
[Link to the initial Artword post with art by Unaccompanied_g](http://artword.livejournal.com/39693.html)

  
**MP3:** [here](http://mific.parakaproductions.com/160Acres.mp3) [31.7 MB, 00:34:26]  
 **Podbook:** [here](http://mific.parakaproductions.com/160Acres.m4b) [9.6 MB, 00:34:26]  
 **Notes:** The intro/outro music is from "Brushy Fork of John's Creek" (heh) by Stolen Thyme, and some of the  
'divider' music and the final outro is from "Hills of Avalon" by Stolen Thyme.

  
streaming option

~~~~~~~~


End file.
